User blog:TNY/NEWS!
Hi users. It's been a while since there was activity around the wiki, but I actually have been quite active myself about games! I had been waiting for the exact moment to tell you about all the things I've done, so here are the subjects I will be speaking about! *Development stopped on games. *Cat Dropped. *Quack. *Music. *New art styles and techniques. *Side projects. Development stopped on games To begin with, some of you may have noticed that there hasn't been much work on some of our games, such as The Greenfruit, Poppit, Spider Climb, and others. The Greenfruit has been one problem to me, considering that the way the levels would be displayed in the game remains undefined, thus, I get confused of how I should make them. Creating levels for a platform game includes thinking wisely about the placement of sprites, in a challenging, fun and creative way at the same time. Also, platform games usually have lots of decoration and scenery which also need to be placed in a wise way. Owing to the reasons given above, I had to delete The Greenfruit. Its development may or may not be continued in the future, but at the moment I would like to focus more on other games, like Quack and Cat Dropped. Poppit was also deleted, due to similar reasons. About Spider Climb, well... I didn't actually delete it because Axiy has contributed to it too, and not only me. So the decission for this game should be taken by both, me and Axiy. Cat Dropped Oh yes, I have big plans for this one! Cat Dropped has now got a new design with a shiny new art style. These changes affected the backgrounds, kittens, the net and objects in general. Nothing actually remained untouched in terms of design. Below are some teaser images! beta menu.png|A new menu! confirmed.png|Kittens! other-cdroppedsprites.png|Other objects! new net.png|A new net! Note: The kittens sprites are only a preview. There are even more to be added. Quack Now let's talk about Quack. You all may remember when I had started working on Quack, and then just began working on Quack 2. There was a problem with the levels on Quack because I wouldn't be able to make more, since there were problems within their layout. After some time, I just started Quack 2 and eventually finished all its levels, but now I have big plans about this game. Quack was started when my art style was "simple" so these were my plans: *Delete Quack 2. *Use Quack 2's design as Quack 1. *Have only one game: Quack. *Make changes in the design. *Keep everything of Quack 2, but named as Quack. *Delete all the things from the original Quack. Result: Now there is no Quack 2, but there is a new Quack. Besides that, the game's design has been a little modified. The following images show some of the changes on Quack. Quack2_CC_Walkforms modified.png|Notice Crackle's shading. quack icon mabye.png|The new icon dasddsf.png|Some objects as well have received changes. Music We've got new music content! Thanks to RSK, Quack has now got an in-game track, that was made using ORG Maker (ver 1). It includes well use of percussion instruments and it appears to fit greatly with Quack! Thanks Random-storykeeper ! Also, due to the use of this new music tool, I have as well started composing my own pieces but using ORG Maker, the second version. They are not as good as RSK's though.Unfortunately the recording program I used to have was randomly deleted, thus, I won't be able to record any of them untill I download another program for recording. New art styles and techniques When I had started making my first graphics in pixel art I used basic techniques, without much shading and with not so many details. However, as time passed, I have started to get better at making art, considering the application of line techniques, one of them being anti aliasing, and also the colouring of sprites which now may include special ways of shading. I have familiarised myself with Stefan Ählin's art style, and that is why nowadays my games have got better, in terms of artwork! Pixel art tutorial + Concepts (Special thanks to Takeshi64!) Side projects By side projects, I mean little development on concepts for maybe upcoming games. I've been making a lot of extra art, however, a part of it is not actually extra since they have got further development that could result in being new games. I will explain some details about these below. Project 1 - "Under Water" or "Underwater" I have been working on this for quite a while even though I consider it still a piece of concept art. The game's plot is resumed as a little "blob" character that has fallen down to the dumped waters, and needs jump up to the "above" world avoiding monsterous creatures and traps it may encounter through its way up. Below are two little teaser images for this little project. Please note that this is not an official game at the moment, and it will remain unconfirmed by now. If there is more further development then I may let you know. underwaterteaser.png|Unofficial menu uwater preview.png|Maybe a teaser image for it Other pieces This section will include extra sprites I've been making, and I don't know what to use them for yet. 3objectsidk.png|The three mysterious objects spriteoffruit.png|A pink pixel fruit mountains.png|Perhaps I might use this for a background bluesprites.png|I have no idea... iamspinninghai.gif|-"Hi I'm spinning" faces3.png|I really really don't know what I will use these faces for Sorry for being too late in updating this blog post, though. HAI! 15:58, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts